Imprinting
by secretly obsessed fangirl0103
Summary: Maxine Taylor was only 6 when her mother was killed by a vampire. Now 8 years later after being in multiple foster homes she is taken in by Tiffany Call,mother of Embry Call, and meets the pack. But Maxine has a secret. Will her past catch up to her? Will the pack discover her secret? And what's this about an imprint? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **This is my first fanfics, so be gentle. Constructive critisicim is welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like...gravity moves. When you see him, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. He does. And nothing matters more than him. And you would do anything for him, be anything for him... You become whatever he needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a sister.

Those are the last words I heard my mother say before she was 8 years ago when I first phased.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot!

Chapter 1

I had just turned 6 we went out for my birthday. We just left the pound where I got a 2 month old wolf-husky mix, and we were in the parking lot. It was after dark and we were parked far out from the building. We had at least 30 feet to the car when something came up behind us and ran by so fast it knocked us down. When it came back I saw it was a strangely beautiful man.

He had perfectly white teeth and as I looked closer I noticed...fangs? " No impossible, those are just stories, vampires aren't real. " I thought. He suddenly jumped on my mom, he grabbed her neck . I was froze in my place, clutching Mud Bud's cage like a lifeline. The vampire bit my mom's neck and instead of screaming and running away from him I did the exact opposite. I dropped Mudbud's cage and charged at him. I started clawing at him and ripped him apart. When I stop I realized I had paws instead of hands and feet.

I turned to face my mom hoping she wasn't dead to see her, not scared but...proud? " How, no, why is she proud?" I thought only for it to echo back to me. I let out a wimper . " Don't be scared baby girl. Just think of being human." She said in calm voice, approaching me weekly. I did as she said and the next thing I know I'm laying on the ground with hands and feet. Mom came and gave me a hug congratulating me.

I then noticed she was bleeding from the spot where he bit her. " Mommy, your hurt!" I said excitedly. " You have to burn the pieces." She said in much more week voice. " Mommy?!" I exclaimed. " Sweetie, you have to promise me something OK?" She said. I mearly nodded my head." Promise me you will never lose your temper, be open minded. Never push people away because of your secret, but never tell anyone either. But most of all know I will always be with you even when you imprint." She told me.

" Mommy what's imprint mean?" I sniffled trying not to cry. " Sweetie, imprinting is like when you see him you fall instantly in love." She said. " So like , love at first sight like in fairytales?" I asked her forgetting some what that she was dieing ." It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like...gravity moves. When you see him, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. He does. And nothing matters more than him. And you would do anything for him, be anything for him... You become whatever he needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a sister. Never forget that Maxine , never forget." She said and with her last breath she said," I love you." Then her body went limp in my little arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The police came not long after that and put out the fire I set on the vampire. They put me in an orphanage. I was past from foster home to foster home for years. I never forget the promise I made to my mom. I was always happy, some of the foster parents said I was too happy. I really got into cars after my 3 foster father thought me how to build one. I also love motorcycles I know how to drive both but I'm only 14 so I can't .

I'm on my way to my new foster home. They live on a little reservation in Washington called LA Push . I think my mom said she was from there. The plane I'm on lands in the Seattle airport and I exit going straight to the front desk. " Excuse me, but I'm looking for my family" I asked the lady at the desk. She looks at me and her eyes soften. " What is your last name sweetheart?" she asks me picking up the intercom. " Call." I reply softly. " Can the Call family please come to the front desk please!" she shouts into the intercom making me flinch at the volume.

Minutes later I see two tanned people, obviously Quileutes , come up to the front desk and look straight at me, since I'm the only one here besides the clerk. The female walks up to me and looks me up and down." Maxine Taylor?" she questions raising an eyebrow. " That's me." I say smiling. She smiles back at me and kindly speaks.

" Well, my name is Tiffany and this is my son Embry." She says pointing to the male beside her. " I hear you have a dog, correct?" she asks walking to the baggage claim area.

" Yes, his name is Mudbud. He's super nice and he LOVES cookies." I tell her as we reach the baggage claim. I grab my Purple and black luggage, and we walk out to her Silver Mercedes.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **This was one of my first fanfics and I didn't get much of a story written. So if you have any ideas of what should happen next, please let me know it would be very helpful. THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **\- secretly obsessed**


End file.
